


The Bet

by DotTheMagpie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Big Sans (Undertale), Claiming, Dead Magpie: Do Not Eat, F/M, How Do I Tag, I jumped on this ride and now i have to finish it, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bet, kabedon, there will be more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DotTheMagpie/pseuds/DotTheMagpie
Summary: "let us have a bet princess. I will let ya run, I will even give you a headstart. If you can stay away for a year, you are free. But if I Catch you... you are going to be MINE, and I am going to punish you. Deal?"You nodded, and ran.But you didn't ran far enough.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AKA_Indulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/gifts).

> This is a birthday present for my friend AKA_indulgence, A sweet bean that need all the praise. The first part have to be posted now. the steamy bits will come... later ;P  
This is not edited in any way, I may fix on it, I may not.  
There will be more chapters, I do not know how to add and stuff.
> 
> Update: I am going to continue this, just that work is a bitch and I am in the process of leaving that hellhole. I have done some editing in my drafts on the first chapter, so when I post the new chapter there will be updates on the first chapter. *sweat drop*  
Update on the update: I have rewritten this, and i WILL add the smut sooner or later, I just have such bad mojo with just this fic. I am terrible sorry.
> 
> _ A year later..._  
Cough... Well hello. Depression is a bitch, isn't it? *nervous laughter*. I have decided to finish this, but don't expect it to be any good.  
I am sorry if it turns bad.
> 
> Dot.

You woke up with a start, twisting and fell of the bed with a thunk. You had to get away from... wait, you should be alone? why does it smell like echoflower smoke in the cabin- 

A low, throaty chuckle made you go stock still, slowly turning around with a shiver running down your spine. it couldn't be... you had escaped away to this little cottage in the middle of the woods, no one should know that you were here. 

In the old comfy armchair that you had salvaged and fixed from the second hand shop in the little city a couple of miles away sat the one who had plagued your nights for three months. 

Sans sat relaxed in the armchair, sharply clothed in a charcoal suit with a dark blue shirt, paired with a black tie, black pants and a tan overcoat, looking at you calmly, skull slightly cocked to the side. The brim of his fedora shadowed his face, only showing the blue ember from his echoflower cigar and his sharp, unwavering eyelights trained on you, unblinking like a predator who had his prey just where he wanted her. 

He slowly took a drag on his echoflower cigar, the blue glow slowly lighting up his features for a second. 

He slowly exhaled through his teeth, the smoke curling around in him in lazy patterns. 

"You almost won, princess." He simply said, that patient smile ever present on his face. 

you slowly stood up; legs shivery with a cold sweat running down your neck from his unflinching stare. 

"I almost lost track of you for a month. I was furious you know. I thought I had to kill someone to know where you went. it was a smart, -if a bit foolish- move to give away your credit card like that." He took another drag on his cigar and let out the smoke slowly. You couldn't stop watching the smoke slowly climb up in front of his face, frozen stiff like a mouse that got stared down by a snake. 

He flicks the card between his phalanges, eyes not leaving your face. 

“I got it back for you, of course. No sense to let a stranger keep something of yours, is there?” he lazily throws the card on the table next to the chair. 

"Poor BP had to run around all over the country after that card, and was very irritated when he came back and it showed that it actually WASN'T you who had ran that far." He leaned back into the armchair and thought back to that day. 

\------------------------------ 

"What do you mean it wasn't her?" Sans slowly said to the terrified cat monster in front of him. 

The poor cat looked like he hadn't slept for weeks, with bags under his eyes and tail in disarray after twisting it repeatedly in his hands. 

"It was a decoy, some dude so high on something he thought I was Grumpy Cat, -who the fuck now that is- had her credit card. Apparently, a lady had approached him and gave him the card and said that he could use it to travel the country, apparently the lady said it was a prank and he just went with it." 

BP shifted nervously from foot to foot, the boss' cold stare always made him want to run, but he knew better than turn his back to an angry Boss monster. Especially ones whose intended had run away. BP swallowed thickly, wishing he was anywhere else but in this office. Maybe he should take up his cousins offer to join him on his rooster farm... 

Sans breathed deeply, hands shaking a little, body still as a statue. 

"You can leave BP, get some sleep. I know it has been hard on you these two weeks. Ask Papyrus if he has time to come in." 

BP left, and shortly afterwards Papyrus entered. His younger brother towered over him, walking bone cane in hand and a newspaper in the other. 

"Any news, Pap?" The anger in Sans voice was almost gone, replaced with a tiredness that Papyrus haven't heard since they came out from the Underground so many years ago. 

Papyrus shook his head, straightening his beige pinstriped suit, grabbing his trusty bone cane and sits down in front of his beloved (if lazy) brother. 

"You Will Find Her Brother, I Believe In You! She Can’t Hide For Long From Us.” 

"heh, you are the best, Paps, but I have no idea where to look. Princess is smart, or I wouldn't be interested in her." Sans sighs and slumps down in his chair. 

_...Really should have put a mark on her before she disappeared... such a smart, feisty little kitten, she will be the perfect mate for me._

Papyrus slowly stroked his bone shaped cane, deep in thought. He looked down on the newspaper he had in his hand. 

"Well, There Is One Thing..." 

\------------------------ 

Sans slowly stood up, making you scramble backward, even though he was the ‘short’ brother of the skeleton brothers he was easily two heads taller than you. 

"Our bet was that if you could hide from me for a year you would go free. I had you on my radar for two months. and then. You. Just. Disappeared. Do you know how much I feared that something had happened to you? That someone else had taken you and hurt you?" 

Sans voice was calm, but you could hear the ice-cold rage simmer just beneath the calm. 

He slowly walked towards you, every slow step menacing in its own way. You slowly backed away from him, flinching when you hit the sturdy wall of the cabin. 

You glanced side to side for an escape route only to shriek when suddenly an arm slammed down next to you. Suddenly Very near you glanced up at the huge skeleton that stared down at you. 

He took another slow drag from the cigar, leaning back a bit so the smoke didn't waft into your face. Still staring at your face, he leaned down and muttered into your ear. 

"Imagine my surprise when I see that a new café had been opened by one of your friends. I remember that you gushed about how much you loved her cake and that it could rival Muffets pastries. I got the brilliant idea to check the cafés finances... And I saw that the café had bought a tiny cottage in the woods for "employee vacation bonus". It was easy to find you after that." 

“Heh, did you know that the cat monster who sold the little cabin is the cousin of BP? The irony on how easily we could have found you...” 

He slowly nuzzles your neck, taking deep breaths as if your smell was the most exquisite smell he ever had the pleasure to experience. 

He leans back, hand still next your head and he smiled down with a victorious smile. 

"And now. I. Caught. You."


End file.
